People often view media content, such as videos, movies, and television programs on user devices. Additionally, people are often interested in viewing media content related to particular topics and/or genres, such as news programs, documentaries, videos related to a particular topic or created by a particular group, etc. However, it can be difficult to identify media content items related to the topics or genres of interest, and it can be time-consuming to identify new media content items related to the topics or genres over time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for creating and updating a group of media content items.